


Seeking Solace

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [5]
Category: Underta;e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans finds solace in an unexpected place.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 19





	Seeking Solace

Oddly enough Sans found comfort in the hateful little flower, and while he since wanted to plunk it from the ground and destroy its roots, he never did.

Instead, he would come to visit it every week, just to chat with it. Because for some reason it refuses to leave the underground. And Sans couldn't blame him. They both were waiting for a reset to happen.

White eyelights watch as the tiny yellow flower was getting more and more worked up by his nonstop jokes; his eternal grin twists slightly showing a sign of a real smile trying to break free.

Sans grins as the flower at last snickers.

Flowey turns away, glaring at nothing. He was secretly glad that the lazy skeleton made an effort to see him each week without fail.

Yes. Sans found comfort in this strange flower without a soul. And Flowey too found comfort in Sans. Both remember the resets, both lived through the ever-changing world, following the same script over and over.

Though they hated each other, they also came to love each other. Neither knew when this happened, but they knew they were bound for all of the time. Together. In this never-ending loop.


End file.
